


The Zarkons

by Susan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susan/pseuds/Susan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There were moments when Hutch forgot. When he would reach for the phone, or order extra pepperoni, or put root beer in his grocery  cart. But then time would re-align itself, close the gap between then and now, and he would remember.<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Zarkons

There were moments when Hutch forgot. When he would reach for the phone, or order extra pepperoni, or put root beer in his grocery cart. But then time would re-align itself, close the gap between then and now, and he would remember. 

He found a box of science fiction novels in Starsky's things. Cheap paperbacks with gaudy covers, yellowed and mildewed with age. A boy's writing on the inside of each one, large loopy letters. _Property of Davey Starsky. Hands Off! ___

__He sat cross-legged on the floor of the near-empty apartment and read about the Zarkons, alien time-travelers who could prevent disasters even after they happened. It was almost dark when he finished, back sore and legs numb. He put the book carefully back in the box, wiped his eyes with both hands, and carried the box down to the car._ _

__

__In the hospital one morning, almost a month after it happened, when it seemed like there was still a chance that things would go their way, Starsky had managed a small half-smile and said, "Fucking Zarkons. They're never around when you need them."_ _

__By the time he'd remembered to ask him what he meant, it hadn't really mattered anymore._ _


End file.
